


The British Lad

by Floophoenix_Ling



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, M/M, Oblivious Newt, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Protective Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floophoenix_Ling/pseuds/Floophoenix_Ling
Summary: A powerful Auror can't forget about his first love who was a boy when they meet during war. One day, a .... girl? that resembles said boy show up for the Annual Art Gala and his heart begin to waver.Across the sea, another powerful Auror who make fun of his friend's ' love at first sight' in the past, now was experiencing the same thing when he attended a boring ball.How would they react to the intense feeling they thought they would never came across?





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them are not mine! Once again, They are not MINE! Aside from the story line, all of the character belong to none other than J.K. Rowling! So, all credit goes to her. (I love most of her work!) 
> 
> Ah, and a warning : This is M/M Slash! If this is not your cup of tea, please leave this site immediately. Thank you!!! :D
> 
> A/N: Hi, all...
> 
> Welcome to my new fanfic story! Taadaaa.... *Cough awkwardly*
> 
> Well, I decide to write a new fanfic. I'm so hooked with Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them and The Danish Girl. Both protagonist were played by Eddie Redmayne and he's both my hero and cinnamon rolled right now. But, not to worry, this isn't a crossover, though you might find the story a bit similar to The Danish Girl, considering I was inspired by this movie that I was able to create this story.
> 
> I really hope you give this story a chance!
> 
> Okay... So, that's all I'm going to say. Enjoy reading! XD

**Chapter 1 : First Meeting**

* * *

 

The pavement is wet from the rain. Where there should be a visible sun peeking out from behind the cloud, the sky still dark and gloomy, obscuring the light from reaching the town below. Credence huffed as he look up. Sitting by the window with one knee propped up and the other swing in bored manner. His sketches book lay unmoving on his lap. Rain was never his favorite weather. More often than not, it always left him feel a slight depression.

He was sure that the gloomy weather was the cause of his… _slight distraction_. He's sitting there for hours, staring at his blank sketches book for as long as the rain has decided to flood the town. He has an idea and direction to explore but the feeling is gone. For now, he just didn't feel like to sketch.

He sucked in breath when memory flood into his mind.

" _I'm sorry," he whimper._

_Mary Lou hold out her hand in demand that Credence know all too well what it means._

" _Ma," he try again. Mary Lou just ignore her son's broken sob as he take off his belt and hand it to her._

 _Rain started to fall and thunder crackling far too close for Credence's comfort. As Mary Lou's every hit send a sharp sting to his delicate skin, Credence thought with a sinking feeling_ maybe _, that maybe what Ma said was right. He was a sinner. He shouldn't do what he was told not to do. Despite what his secret friend says._

_Another hit had him gasp in pain.  
_

He look around wildly, breathing uneven as he swallowed. He close his eyes briefly and jump in shock when he feel a hand on his shoulder, thinking that Ma was back. Instead he was face with a tall handsome man in wizard dress, red curls fall across his forehead and gentle smile plastered on his lips. He steered Credence to sit on the benches with his hand on Credence small back.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, concern.

Credence blushed as he nodded, "Y-yes."

The man handed him the sketches book that must had fall without him noticing. "You don't look good." The man said and Credence wants to shrink into himself. "Wait here," and then he walk across the room towards the bar.

Credence take a deep breath again and look around. None of the guest had the same reaction as him with the rain. They seemed fine with the gloomy weather or simply don't care. _Or_ , the sneaky voice whispered, _they never felt what you felt under the reign of Mary Lou._

"Here," the man's voice startled him. "Sorry," he said sheepishly before handed him a drink.

Credence take it with gratitude, "Thanks," he said before drown the liquid in one go, which had him sputtering and coughing. What…

"Slowly," the man said, "You shouldn't drink it like that."

Credence watch the man chuckle with frown. What had the man gave him?

Credence thought of asking but someone bet him to it.

"Thee," Newt's voice drifted over them, "What did you gave him?"

Now that Credence think about it, the man had a frightening resemblance with his friend, Newt. Did he happen to be Newt's…

"I'm sorry, Credence. My brother didn't know you didn't drink." Newt said apologetic.

"What?" The man sputtered, "He's – you means he's the boy –"

Newt's glare shut him up. He bend down to help Credence stand on his feet, who started to feel lightheaded and his body weight had started to weight him down. And he feel like floating. It didn't makes sense. Shouldn't he drown?

Someone snorted near his left and he craned his neck toward the sound. _Thee_ , Newt's brother was laughing at him. He know he's ugly, he's a sinner and he deserve that. He found that he didn't like that. His thought swirling around, thinking back of what his Ma had told him.

" _Your mother was a wicked unnatural woman!" she said with disgust._

_Credence want to shout at her "No!" but instead he feel rage bubbling up._

"Credence, Credence. You're alright. No one can hurt you. You are alright." the voice was soothing and he feel himself slowly calm down. "I'm here," was whispered, "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you!"

Credence whimper and the last thing he know was blackness wrapping him like a dark cocoon.

* * *

As they helping Credence lay into bed, they can feel the dark masses trying to seep out. Newt whispered soothing words into Credence, trying to calm him. He was able to separate most of the Obscurious from Credence but some of it still left inside him. He know he can't extract all of the dark force for it would be the cause of Credence's death and Newt was having none of it.

He wants to save him, not to kill him.

What happenned to the Sudan girl was his fault. He shouldn't have separated all of the Obscurial from it host and the guilt still there, remind him of every mistake he made despite what his brother and the Goldsteins sisters told him. He can't never rid of this guilt and it serve him as a reminder to never make the same mistake.

Months of studying the Obscurial, Newt suspected that without separated all the Obscurial from it host, chance is the host would alive while the remain of the dark force would gone entirely or simply merge into his magic. The small amount of dark force in Credence would be harmless. Newt was sure of that.

After sometime, Credence was able to calm and fall asleep in Newt's arms. He tuck in the poor boy before round on his brother. He glare for good measure while secretly enjoy his brother's discomfort. No doubt he know what Theseus was up to. That's why he was reluctant to introduce them, though it prove to be a mistake.

Credence is too pretty for his own good.

He sighed. "Thee,"

"I swear I didn't know he was the boy you were talking about."

Newt rose his brow, amused at his brother's defensive tone. He frown when he notice every once in a while, Theseus' eyes would stray to the form that lay peacefully on the bed. What was it that draw his brother's attention to Credence? He know Credence was beautiful but Theseus never acted like that for every beautiful partner he has. And, how was he able to spot Credence in the crowds?

"I know," He sighed again. "It's my fault. I should had introduce you to him." Newt begin, "So, this could be avoided." Theseus shifted on his feet, "Right?" Newt narrowed his eyes.

Theseus sighed and messed with his hair. "Yes," he said, "But I won't stop trying to get to know him," he look up with determined that Newt rarely seen on his brother's eyes.

Did Theseus just… "Why?" he asked, almost fearfully.

Theseus shrugged, avoided looking at Newt, "You figure it out," he mumbled.

Newt didn't know what to feel. Fear, because his brother was too wild and very commanding for his liking. On the other side, his brother was powerful, a hero. Very courageous and brave. With him, Credence would be save and protected. And he seemed genuine?

He sighed, "I hope you know what you are doing, Thee,"

Theseus come close and wrapped him around his chest, "I know, lil brother." He kiss the red curl, "I promised I won't disappointed you."

The seriousness in Theseus' tone had Newt look up too quickly he almost knock his brother's nose. Eyes wide looking bewildered at the tall and broad man in front of him, "You are serious."

His brother smile, "I am,"

"Since when?"

"Since hours ago when I first lay my eyes on beautiful being sitting on the edge of window in the boring ball."

The smile that bloomed on Newt's face was very telling. However, whether his brother will success, had remain to see.

Because the last say in this - whatever his brother was planning - is Credence.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden surge of protectiveness for the boy nearly had him trip over his own feet, so shock he almost fell on his face. He never feel this protective towards others beside Newt and that realization was mind blowing.  
> After some talk with his baby brother, Theseus went back to the bar and get himself a strong drink. He know what he want. But he doesn’t know how or what to do. This is the first for him to feel like this. It was easier with other because there’s no feeling involved, no awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm sorry for the irregular update. My house doesn't have WIFI and I can't update using my phone because I write this story using my laptop. Actually, I was going to update on New Year since it was holiday and we went to our relative's home which had access to WIFI buuuuuut the connection was so bad I can't even access google. *Sigh*
> 
> Now I don't have a choice but to use my limited phone data connection to update this chapter! I really hope you like it!
> 
> Happy readings! XD

Theseus Scamander, a very proud man, commanding in his own way. He had an overprotective streak for his brother; Newt. Drive every man or woman away from his sweet little brother with his menacing presence. More often than not, Theseus would glare at whoever that try to approach his shy little brother and that’s enough to send them away.

He smile fondly at Newt, who seemed to shrink into himself when someone tried to approach him. His brother was never a people person. “Hey, lil bro,” Newt look up at him with his big innocent eyes, “Relax. You are too nervous.”

Newt huffed and crossed his arms, “I never like to attend this ball,” and process to pout adorably, causing several man around them to stare, smitten. His oblivious little brother just look around looking for something, or someone.

“Who are you looking for?” He asked casually as he sipping his strong drink while discreetly glaring at few ministry worker that stare at Newt like he was a piece of meat. Theseus smirked when he saw they gulping nervously after realizing the big brother’s killing stare and hastily look away.

“My friend,” Newt muttered softly.

Theseus cough as the scotch he sip just went in the wrong pipe, “friend?!” he ask ridiculously. Since when Newt had make friends? Who are they? Are they genuine wants to be friend with him? Or they just want to take advantage of his softhearted brother?

Newt squirm uncomfortably, “yes?” he eyes flashes with hurt, “Do you think I don’t deserved a friend, too, Thee?”

 _Too?_ Someone has… Theseus’ jaw clenched painfully and he saw red.

Who's the cretin that dare sprouting nonsense to his baby brother? His nostril ready to blow fire as he thought of what he would do to that cretin if he found out, whoever is it, they would wish for death to come!

His look softened at the look Newt gave him, “No, Newt. You know that is not true.” Newt gave him small smile, “And, who is this friend are we talking about?” He ask casually, trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh,” Newt’s eyes light up, “You remember the boy I told you about when I was in New York?”

“The Obscurus?” He asked then yelped when Newt drive his bony elbow into his ribs. He swear he feel the said ribs cracked.

“Don’t call him that!” Newt scolded.

Theseus raise his hands in surrender, “Alright,” He said.

Newt continue, “I was able to separate the Obscurus but not all of them. I was afraid of making the same mistake with Nahla –“

“That wasn’t your fault, Newt. The girl was dying!”

“… So, I left a bit of the Obscurus in him.” He babbles as if Theseus didn’t just interrupt him. “It works. Credence live and the result of the research I'm doing with dark mass left behind in stasis, it would simply gone as the time pass by.” He frown then, “Or,” Newt bit his lower lips, hesitate as he peek at Theseus from under his fringe. He look so adorable Theseus just went and hug him.

Newt sighed against his chest.

“Or what, Lil bro?” He asked.

“Or it might merged with his magic core.” Newt whispered, “It harmless, I swear. And maybe it will gone entirely if we help him harness his magic.” He look up and Theseus melted to the ground. How was he supposed to deny his baby brother when he look expectantly at him?

He sighed, “Yes, we will.”

The smile Newt gave him was enough reward.

“Thank you.” He look around again, “Now if I know where he’d been,” He worried his lips and again Theseus glare murder at whoever dare to stole a look at his baby brother before he realize what his brother said.

“Newt,” He said.

“Hmm?”

“Are you telling me,” He begin, “That you bring your _friend_ to the ball?”

Newt beam at him, “Yes, I would like to,” he hesitate again, “Introduce you to him?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Adorable as he is, Newt seemed to bring chaos wherever he goes. Now he was telling him he bring the _Obscurus_ in the ball room full of ministry worker?

He silently pray to Merlin that this boy won’t cause any disturbances in here and that his heart would stay in one piece after the ball.

 

* * *

 

After Newt gone to find his friend, Theseus went for the bar. He feel like he needed a very strong drink. Even though Newt told him the Obscurus was harmless, Theseus can’t help but worry. He was in high alert. Eyes scan around the room, full of high society of pureblood and Lords trying to worm their way into the highest position in the ministry. Theseus sneered in disdain at the thought.

There also some middle class ministry worker who held the highest position in Ministry. Such as himself, a half-blood that many of the arrogant high society look down upon, held the position highest than most of the pureblood.

As head Auror, it wouldn’t do if he let the dark mass ravage the ballroom full of people.

He continue to scan the room, eyes stopping here and there while he spot a pretty woman and man alike, but only one caught his attention. A young man sitting by the window, looking distraught. While he was trying to restrain himself all night long from approaching some pretty people that catch his eyes, he can’t help himself with this one.

He just look so beautiful Theseus feel himself drawn to him. He feel his leg move on its own towards the young man before his mind can catch up. Theseus frown when he suddenly gasp and jump when Theseus put a hand on his shoulder. The young man was hyperventilating and Theseus trying to calm him down, gave him a drink from the bar.

He cough and sputtered and belatedly Theseus realize maybe this young man can’t drink. He winced when he heard his baby brother’s voice, “Thee, what did you gave him?”

The glare Newt send him almost had him recoil and he feel sick to his stomach when he just realize the beautiful young man, who had Theseus look like a smitten fool, is the boy that Newt had mention. The Obscurus Theseus thought was a danger to the full room of ministry worker. He doesn’t even know if the boy was off age.

Now the boy was drunk and spurting nonsense about sinner and that he's ugly. Theseus snort at that but his amusement died when the boy crane his neck to look at him, hurt flashes across his eyes. It doing something to his heart and distinctly he remember what Newt had told him about his life under that abusive woman.

A sudden surge of protectiveness for the boy nearly had him trip over his own feet, so shock he almost fell on his face. He never feel this protective towards others beside Newt and that realization was mind blowing.

After some talk with his baby brother, Theseus went back to the bar and get himself a strong drink. He know what he want. But he doesn’t know how or what to do. This is the first for him to feel like this. It was easier with other because there’s no feeling involved, no awkwardness.

He sighed into his drink.

Maybe he should asked someone but that someone currently living thousands miles away and that someone would most likely make fun of him after what he told him during the war.

_“I’m married to my job, Perce.” He told him when the soldier discuss about spouse._

_Percival rose his brow, “Really?”_

_Theseus snort, “Of course you can’t believe it.”_

_“What does that means?” Percy asked._

_“Because you are the guy that most likely would fall in love on first sight,” Theseus said, the corner of his mouth quirked slightly._

_Percival frown, “I was not!”_

_“Yes, you are.” He teased before guffawed when Percival went red in the face._

_“It was just one time and I don’t even know his real name.” He said, “Though he looks familiar.”_

_“I tell you what,” Theseus said, “Go find him and get laid. Then you will know if it was really love or just a one times thing.”_

_Percival sputtered and punch his shoulder hard enough to make him fall. Theseus just continue to laugh at his friend’s discomfort. He was such a virgin._

_“Theseus Scamander, when you fall in love with someone on the first sight, it was my turn to laugh at you!” Percival try to look menacing but his resolve down when he broke into grin._

Yeah, his turn indeed.

* * *

 

  **TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos if you like and comments are appreciated! XD
> 
> Oh, for you who might not know; English is not my mother language. I've never went to high school because I can't afford that luxury. But I love learning, especially in English. Added to my hobbies (which is writing and reading) I'm study by myself with the help of a dictionary. I can say that my sister's (who's lucky enough to attend high school) dictionary is my precious TEACHER! Therefore, I apologize for all grammars mistake in this and previous chapter. I am trying to improve though. Thank you for your understanding! :)
> 
> And see you next chapter! XD


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A years after the oblivious magizoologist save him, Credence has followed him around the world saving endangered magical creatures. Even then, Newt had treated him with kindness, even beyond that. His friend knew Credence love to paint and whenever they come across an art exhibition, he would bring Credence to visit, letting him see as much painting as he want.   
> Credence really appreciated it and now two years after, he still followed Newt and tried to help as much as he can. Mostly helping him with the creatures in which Credence also found solace in dealing with them.   
> Though recently he was thinking of having a job himself. He can’t keep leeched on Newt his whole life. At least, with having a job he can help Newt as well, not that Newt need it but still, Credence wanted to help him as much as he can, be it financial or labored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm so sorry it's been more than two months since I last update. I was going to update at CNY since me and my family went to relatives' house. But since it's CNY I got no time at all to touch my phone, let alone my laptop and it pissed me off so much, I tell you! >.<  
> *sigh* Thus I just can update today and again, with my phone's DATA usage. Not that I mind since I've just reload...lol!  
> I'm so sorry for my rant here and please pardon my hasty writing because you might saw a lot of grammars here. *Winced*  
> Nevertheless I'm still hope you guys enjoy this chapter!   
> Happy readings! XD

The first thing he feel upon waking up was the pounding in his head. His mouth feel like something has crawl in and died inside. He groaned and buried himself deeper into the… he froze. This is not his bed. The soft fabric beneath his body brushed against his skin, the warm blanket that wrap his whole body feel like a warm cocoon and he doesn’t feel like to wake up. But the realization that he wasn’t in his own bed have him jump and sitting up straight.

He look around the room. This is not he and Newt’s share apartment!

He was in a spacious room with a large window on the left side of the bed. Small lounge in the corner and he spot a pair of sliding door that must lead to the balcony.

How did he ended up in here? Where’s Newt?

“Newt?” He croaked. He’s in need of water. Where’s the bathroom?

He get up groggily and padded down towards the right side of the room. He found another door and knocked on it. When he’s sure no one inside, he opened the door. His jaw dropped at the sight. Inside, his eyes bulge at the large bathtub that he was sure enough to accommodate four adult. Why someone need a bathtub that large Credence would never understand. On the shelf line up the tubes with different size that Credence found interesting. Gingerly, he reach up to one of the tube and brought it to his nose. It has a nice smell.

He put the tube back in the shelf and turn the tap to drink.

“Credence?” Newt’s voice carries through the room.

“I’m here,” He call out timidly.

“Are you alright?” he nod, “Here,” Newt hand him a vial. Credence frowned. “For your hangover.”

“Thanks,” Credence gave him a shy smile and drink the liquid. The effect was immediate, the pounding gone and he feel refreshed.

“Um,” Newt fidgeted with the hem of his coat, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have leave you alone last night.”

“It’s not your fault, Newt.” It’s hardly Newt’s fault, really. He was leaving him for a while to go to the bathroom and Credence had wander off. He’s not very fond of crowds and was trying to find something to sketches on but he had cause a scene instead.

“What do you remember from last night?”

Credence look up and frowned. He remember someone approach him when he was drown in memory and… his eyes widened. “He is…”

Newt sighed, “Yes, my brother.”

He must have make a fool of himself, “I’m sorry,” he blurted out at the same time with Newt. They both fell silent before giggling.

“I’m really sorry. My brother doesn’t know you can’t drink. He gave you the strongest drink and with the way you down the whole glass,” Newt look at him with worry, “Are you really alright?”

“With the way I make a fool of myself? I don’t think so,” He mumble and avoid eye contact.

Newt snorted, “You hardly make a fool of yourself.” He look back at him again causing Credence to squirm. Newt have a knack for making people squirm when he decide to held eye contact more than few second. He wonder if he know he had that effect with people. “Thee said you were looking distraught last night,” He worried his lower lips, “What happened? Did someone…”

Credence shake his head and feel his heart pounding, he walk out of the bathroom, “Nothing,” He whispered, a bit defensive. It was not something he like to talk about.

“Credence –“

“I’m okay, Newt.” He force out and swallowed. Hesitantly turn back to face his friend, “It’s just,” he make a nervous gesture with his hand, “The weather.”

Newt blinked. “Weather?”

Credence nod hesitantly.

“Last night was raining. Raining makes you distraught?”

Credence laugh. Newt never change. He was still the most oblivious and adorable wizard. Despite their age different, they really get along well. Maybe because both of them wasn’t a people person and Credence realize they may have a lot of similar traits personality.

A years after the oblivious magizoologist save him, Credence has followed him around the world saving endangered magical creatures. Even then, Newt had treated him with kindness, even beyond that. His friend knew Credence love to paint and whenever they come across an art exhibition, he would bring Credence to visit, letting him see as much painting as he want.  

Credence really appreciated it and now two years after, he still followed Newt and tried to help as much as he can. Mostly helping him with the creatures in which Credence also found solace in dealing with them.

Though recently he was thinking of having a job himself. He can’t keep leeched on Newt his whole life. At least, with having a job he can help Newt as well, not that Newt need it but still, Credence wanted to help him as much as he can, be it financial or labored.

There’s only one problem; Credence didn’t want to leave the comfort Newt's suitcase provided. It is his home and the thought of having to leave home, leave the creatures, leaving Newt, making his inside churned. Having stay for that long, some sort of bond had form between them that make him reluctant leave.

He just hope Newt wouldn’t get tired of his company and ask him to leave.

Now, it’s been three years and never even once Newt had asked him about his pass life. He knew Newt know about the abuse more or less and he was giving him space. Credence really appreciate that but now he feel bad for causing him an unnecessary worry. Maybe it’s time to start talking about it, bit by bit.

“Raining was never my favorite weather.” He answered, “In fact, I hate when it’s raining.”

Newt frowned.

“Back in New York, Ma would strike me whenever something went wrong. Especially on rainy days, says it’s because of my wicked way that she can’t preached to the publics.” He said quietly, “Last night was raining, and the memory of her...” he faltered.

_“I’m not your Ma!”_

_“Your mother is a wicked unnatural woman!”_

He closed his eyes.

“Credence,” Newt said softly before taking his shaking hand in his. He realize his whole body was trembling. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have –“

Credence shake his head, “No, I want to tell you.” He said and take a deep breathe trying to calm down. “I think it’s time to talk about it sometime. Beside, Tina said it might do me good if I talk about it with someone.” He try for a smile but it seemed didn’t reach what he was aim for.

Newt smile at him sadly, “Yes,” Newt said, “But don’t force yourself.” He ducked his head, “Sometimes, we need time to found courage to talk about unpleasant things. You can tell me whenever you like. I’m a good listener.” Newt tell him earnestly. “Or you can tell someone if you choose to.”

He nod and squeezed his hand softly. If Credence choose to tell someone, it would be Newt.

Newt smile and look up through his fringe, “Would you like to get into the case with me?”

“Yes,” He said, maybe a little excited.

 

* * *

 

Newt doing his round while Credence help him feed the Mooncalfs and Occamys. They’re few of Credence’s favorites, Newt knew that much. After few months travel with him, Credence started to bond with most of his creatures, especially the Niffler.

The little bugger seemed really took to Credence as much as Credence to him. The little thief even gave Credence some of his possession while Newt never received anything from him. He remember in the first two months when Credence was still distraught and got anxious for some reason. Newt try to calm him down but to no avail. The dark masses had slowly oozed out but not in the large scale like when he was in New York. It begin sunk into him when the Niffler come in sight, scurrying towards him and offered Credence a gold coin.

Newt’s jaw dropped and stare at his Niffler in disbelief. The little thief successfully calming him down.

And since then, the two were inseparable.

Everytime when Credence would decend into the case, his Niffler would come over, chittering as he climb into Credence’s shoulder. He would stay for a while before going back to his burrow, completely ignoring him.

The little bugger.

He was grateful that Credence is more open now, not as withdrawn and skittish around people as he was before. He can’t fault Credence about that while he himself feel more comfortable around his creatures than humans.

Credence was hunched over his sketches book again when he walked back towards his shed. He was a talented young man. Most of the creature’s pictures had been Credence work. The publisher singing his praises when Newt presented the book draft to them. It is such waste to never let his talent show to the world. Imagine how it would goes if…

And a sudden idea come to him.

“Hey, Cree?”

“Hmm?” Credence answered without lifting his head, still busy sketching.

“Do you ever think about became an artist?” he asked.

Credence finally lift his head, staring at Newt and looking confused, “Huh?”

“A professional artist?”

He blinked, “Artist?”

Newt nodded enthusiastically and come closer to him, “Yes,” he sit in front of him, “Publisher of mine were singing your praises when they saw your drawing. He thought I asked some professional artist to help me. They say the quality of the pictures is equivalent to professional level.”

Credence biting his lips.

“I will help you!”

“Newt,” He look down, “Are you – are you trying… to get rid of me?” his voice so small Newt almost can’t hear him.

His eyes widened, “What? No!” he grab the younger man’s shoulder without thinking, “What makes you think that?”

“Because I know I’m not the most wonderful companion.” He look up and Newt winced when he saw unshed tears in those eyes. “I know I’ve overcome my stay but I…”

He sighed, “Credence,” and grabbed his hand, “You are my friend. My wonderful friend who I would always appreciate and you help me with the creatures. Not to mention you had bonded with them and you are certainly a wonderful companion. I just…” he sighed again. “I was worried that keeping you here would waste your talent.”

Newt knew the moment Credence let him take a look of his sketches, at the painting around the shed that covered every wall, he would become a professional painter of the wizarding world if he pursue this career. But Newt just reluctant to let him go. It’s very rare for him to make a friend, and Credence is one of his friend. No, Credence is more than friend, he is family.

He would listen to Newt babbles on about magical creatures and sometimes asked questions about them. He was very interested when Newt told him about Hippogriffs, ThunderBird, Thestral and his other creatures. Beside Jacob, Credence is the second person who truly interested in his work.

“I’m sorry,” He said and getting up, “I know I was selfish keeping you here with me. You are like a brother to me and I would never get rid of you!”

“Really?” Newt turn to him. His face lit up and was looking at Newt hopefully, “You would never get rid of me?”

Newt feel his heart swell with fondness, “Yes, really.” He smile. “But,” he frown, “I want you to try. At least as a freelance, you don’t need to leave. You can paint whatever you like and I will make a room for your studio in here.”

Credence smile and nodded. “Yes, thank you.” He said, “Newt,” and smile up shyly, “I really appreciated what you did for me and,” he hesitate and bit his lips, “I, too, saw you as a family. Like a brother I never have.”

“Oh, Credence,” Newt was giddy with happiness and hugged the young man who turn rigid in his arms and Newt quickly let him go and smile sheepishly. It was the first time for them to have such a close proximity.

“Do you really think I can do it?” He ask timidly.

“Of course! Look at your painting.” He turn and look around his shed, “You are an artist. Don’t sell yourself short.”

Credence sniffled and laugh.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! I hope I didn't disappointed too much with this chapter... *grimaced*  
> See you next chapter! XD


	4. Sweet Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival received Theseus' call for "help" letter and had send Percival into Memories about his Artie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : there's some description of gruesome murder. Pls skip that part if it make you uncomfortable! 
> 
> A/N: Hi, guys... I'm so sorry it take me this long to update. Life really get to me and nowdays, I only have very little time to edit and writing new chapter. I hope I didn't lose my reader yet *laugh nervously* 
> 
> I also got some problems with my laptop, I can't edit my previous writing of this chapter and now I have write all over again on AO3... 
> 
> Since I'm writing this chapter using my phone, I apologize beforehand for all the grammar mistake that you might found here. *sweat drop*
> 
> For you who might worry I had discontinue this story, worry not, guys! Writing is my passion and I would continue to write and update to finish this story. Though it might not as fast as I would like... 
> 
> That's all I want to say and I hope you guys like this chapter *Winced* 
> 
> Happy reading guys! XD

In the quite moderate looking room that held many magical artefacts, several books and a large desktop in the middle, sat one Percival Graves going through a stack of parchment. The room was quiet, save for the occasional scratching sounds against the parchment. Percival scowled at the reports his auror handed out to him hours ago.

 

The longer he read the more he feel the case was starting to grate on his nerves. 

 

The reportreports was attached with some gruesome photograph that would have send Percival's lunch into the bin beside his desk. Fortunately, years of working as an Auror had make him used to it, though it still make him feel nauseous. 

 

A murder case of a young wizards and witches. They'd been raped multiple times ,torture until they're hard to recognize beforwbefore being killed in the most brutal way. They are the missing people whose families had reported weeks ago. 

 

Logan Elwyn, was found in the ditch near Greenwich Village a month ago. Bruised and wounds was spotted on most of the body, limbs sprawled in weird angles - later he found out most of the boy's bone has broken. 

 

One week later, Wyatt Carman, 23 years old, her body turn up in Rainey Park ,bloodied from head to toes. She was raped, tortured and killed, much same as the first victim. 

 

And then two weeks later, a no-maj found a body in the same place. He was obliviated after his Aurors have his statement. It was necessary because this time the body had appear out of nowhere, scared the shit out of the no-maj. Harper Brooke, a 19 years old girl whose parent had filed a report for their missing daughter a week before the body was found. 

 

Percival feel bile rose to his throat. The murder of this girl was more vicious than the other two. He believe it was done by releasing some dangerous magical beast to ripped her apart. She was unrecognizable if not for her pendant she was wearing. 

 

Then yesterday, a report coming in that another body turn up in Claremont Village. The cause of death was the loss of blood, the victim was tortured and raped. Jaxon Haight, 21, body full of slashing wound, bruised and semen was found all over his body. 

 

He was sure some BDSM was involved in all this murder if the bruised on the wrist, neck and other part of the body that was still recognizable was any indicatindication. What had capture Percival's attention was the feature of all the victims. They has the same shade of red hair, freckles and they're all from Europe that has migrated to New York. 

 

This case somehow related to the infamous ringleader. 

 

Darius Spike. 

 

A name - he was aware it might not his real name - that connected to all the case of smuggling, especially in creatures related. Now he find that this name had comes up his his other case, again. Forth night ago, he and his crew of Auror received report from a squib residing in East Village that suspicious activity was seen in Hunts Point, a place near where she was working. 

 

He and his Auror went to investigate and found that an empty factory was use as a black market for illegal trader and smuggler. They had make a big arrest and some of the trader had confess - with some difficulty on his Auror part - that the black market owner are no other than Darius Spike. 

 

The market was use to trade magical creatures, illegal potions' ingredients, and few weeks ago had started to a human trade for some pervert old goats. Percival sure as hell the slaves was kidnapped before being sold in that hell hole! 

 

"Tina," Percival called. 

 

A knock sound was heard before Tina's head pop into his office, "Sir?" Percival motion her to come in and handed thw files to her.

 

"Find out what Corey know about the case," He said," Permission to use the hard way if necessary."

 

She straighten up, "Yes, sir." And hurried out of the room. 

 

Percival sighed wearily before rubbing his face tiredly. He must catch the psycho before more people fall into his victims. A tapping sound on the window had him look up. A tawny owl fluttering impatiently as Percival hastily open thw window. 

 

It flew inside and perch on Percival's desk and he slowly free the owl from it's burden. The owl pecked him harshly, "Ouch, you rude creature." The owl seemed to glared at him for his slow movement. Percival glared back. 

 

Impertinent bird! 

 

The letter was from Theseus, a friend he met during the war and they had correspondence since then. Percival smile fondly and opened the letter. 

 

_**Dear old friend,** _

_**I hope this letter find you well and in the best of spirit. I hadn't write for a while because of the busy days in the Ministry.  The Minister decided to throw an annual ball and demanded all the ministry workers to attend. I'm sure you would know how it was since you and I, have the same work occupation. And with my brother just come back from his travel, I just want to spent more time with him. But no! Minister Hector decided that if I didn't attend, I just have to say goodbye to my job.** _

_**I was tempted, honestly.** _

_**Work under such leader can cause you a whole year of headache.** _

 

Percival can literally see his friend sighed heavily and his mouth quirked up slightly. 

 

**_But I love my job. The trill of chasing and catching the villain always send adrenaline rush to my blood and... Well, you know, because you're an Auror too. A good one at that._ **

> **_Anyway,  about the annual party, I have something to ~~ask~~ tell you. _ **
> 
>  

Percival rose his brows. 

 

_**I meet someone. I saw him at the annual party, sitting near the window and looking all beautiful, though when I approach him I can see he was lost in thought looking very distraught. But, dear Merlin's Mercy, Percent, those eyes when he looked at me, I knew I want to be with him for the rest of my life. (Go on! I know you want to laugh.)** _

 

Percival snort at that. 

 

_**The problem is,he was the boy my brother save. I don't even know if he's off age yet or if he like a bloke and worst of all, I gave him Scotch to calm him down but he get drunk and out cold in a second. Needless to say Newt had chewed me out. Perce, I needed your help, old friend.I know you can help me since you have more experience than me in this kind of situation.** _

 

Percival rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to help when his own only experience had been years ago. He never fall for someone again since that time. He didn't even know the boy's real name - the boy has introduce himself as Artie - or if the boy still alive. He feel a pang in his chest everytime he thought of that and he really hope the boy had survive. 

 

He look back down at the letter. 

 

_**Write back soon!  I'm really looking forward to your news, especially your advice.** _

_**All the best,** _

_**Theseus** _

 

 

He sighed and put the letter down. Eyes looking outside of the Woolworth Building. Mind flying back to the boy he had met years ago. 

 

_The dragon's roaring sound was heard throughout the forest and Percival's camp site. It sounded angry and seemed to be getting nearer and nearer. Percival jump in alert with his wand in hand. This wasn't good, they come here to fight the enemy, not the dragon. And with little knowledge he know about dragons, Percival was sure they would be dead in no time ._

 

_He saw a bright yellow light in the distance as the dragon breath fire into the night sky. It flew towards their camp site with an angry roar. Even from this far Percival can see it's eyes blazing with so much anger. What has make this intelligent creature so upset?_

 

_Percival not very interested to find that out when his life was on the line._

 

_He brace himself. His mind running miles a minute, thinking of every spells that can be use to defeat the dragon or at least to chase it away, if that even possible. He grimaced and promptly froze when he heard another roar in the distance, not very far from the first dragon and Percival curse fluently._

 

_What the heck?!_

 

_He squinted his eyes at the dragons and soon realized that the other dragon was chasing after the first one and  - Percival watch in horror - a figure, a boy was riding on the back of the second dragon and now they were side by side with the first dragon. It was unheard of. The boy seemed to be trying to stand and Percival's eyes almost bulged out of his socket when the boy jump before apparated onto the first dragon's back._

 

_A collective gasp was heard as the boy appear and almost fall off the first dragon's back, hell, even Percival's heart almost jump out of his throat!_

 

_Soon ,the first dragon was calm enough to descend on the ground, not far from Percival's camp site and he ran toward them._

 

_"Sshhh, it's alright, it's alright." The boy's voice was calming, trying to sooth the agitated dragon, "They're not going to hurt you, darling."_

 

_The boy stood beside the dragon's head while rubbing it chin and nose as if the dragon was a puppy.  Percival stare incredulously._

 

_"What the hell is going on?" Percival finally asked._

 

_The boy turn to him without making eye contact, "I'm so sorry, sir." His voice was soft as if he was scared and that was ridiculous since he was with a dragon and ride the beast not a moment ago. "I'm serve on the eastern front in a programme to control dragons, but the war broke near our camp site, scared Sheldon pretty bad. He was just trying to get away from all that noise because it make him agitated. He's not dangerous, really."_

 

_Percival's mouth hang open, "Not dangerous?" He ask slowly._

 

_The boy shifted on his feet, "Yes?" He said meekly and hunch his shoulder, as if trying to make himself as small as possible. Percival frowned at the boy's obvious discomfort. But it only take for the beast to snort and the boy was all smiling again, and Percival feel hia stomach doing a strange flip at the sight of that smile. "Alright." He said before turn to PercivalPercival without making eye-contact,  again. "Um, may we have permission to stay here for a few days, sir?"_

 

_Percival was tempted to say 'No' but something about the boy make him agree and the bright smile from the boy had immediately send Percival's heart dance madly in his ribcage. He was very done for._

 

The screeching of the owl put an end to his memories and Percival groaned. The impertinent owl! He would makes sure to complain to Theseus in his letter. He pull the drawer, take out the inkwell and the parchment before starting to write a reply. 

 

**_Dear my friend,_ **

**_I am happy to hear..._ **

 

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you like this chapter.
> 
> Until next chapter! ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you like this story and comments are appreciated! And no flamers, please. Because English isn't my mother language, you might find a lot of grammar mistake. *sweat drops*
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and see you next chapter! XD


End file.
